


The Arsonist

by ZargothraxOtterton



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Norway (Country), References to Depression, Short, Short Story, Tundratown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZargothraxOtterton/pseuds/ZargothraxOtterton
Summary: It's 2017. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are greatly enjoying their jobs on the force, and are completely inseperable. However, a new case brings them their most interesting suspect yet.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. The New Case

The year was 2017 and it hot summer day in Zootopia, as the sun rose into the sky. Every mammal in the city was hustling to get somewhere. Meanwhile, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps had just gotten up to go to the police station. The two were eager to go about their jobs, and tell everyone about the previous night.

“So,” Judy Hopps said as the two got into their car, “about last night.”

“Yeah about last night,” Nick Wilde said, “absolutely killer.”

“Sabaton never disappoints,” Judy said, “that was probably one of the best shows I’ve ever been to.”

“And Battle Beast too,” Nick said, “great to see them gain more fans from that performance.”

“Indeed,” Judy replied, “despite the horrible sound quality at the Tundratown Black Box.”

“Yeah the sound there can go fuck itself,” Nick said, “Kinda glad now that it’s closing.”

“I mean, some killer concerts,” Judy said, “but overall, a horrible venue.”

“Plus, it was great seeing the Ottertons again,” Nick said, “I never knew that Mrs. Otterton spoke Swedish and it was great to see that Alister has become a complete mosh pit animal. Plus, Emmitt dressed as Joakim fucking cracks me up,” Nick caressed the guitar pick he caught at the end of the show.

“Also love the whole D-Day theme,” Judy said, “I mean, Primo Victoria special. On the actual anniversary.”

Nick Wilde then turned the radio on to play “Primo Victoria” to wake themselves up before arriving at the police station.

After they parked and walked in, they were immediately greeted by Officer Clawhauser.

“Wello there,” Clawhauser said, “how was last night?”

“Absolutely amazing,” Judy replied, “I love Sabaton. The sound was terrible, but the concert definitely was killer.”

“Joo,” Nick said in Finnish, “Loved every moment. Also, Battle Beast’s opening set was absolutely amazing. I also caught a guitar pick.”

“Primo Victoria,” Clawhauser then said, “enjoy your day.”  
Judy and Nick walked side by side into the bullpen, where everyone was waiting for today’s assignments.

“Alright alright,” Chief Bogo said in his thick British accent, “So before we do anything today, I first have to tell you that last night’s Sabaton concert was an absolute rager.”

“Oh fuck yes,” Nick replied.

“WILDE! LANGUAGE!” Bogo shouted, “Everyone shut the fuck up! Alright, assignments: Higgins, Wolfard – Carjacking in the Rainforest District. Grizzoli, Fangmeyer – Undercover in Sahara Square. Hopps and Wilde.”

“Parking duty?” Judy asked.

“Not this time,” Chief Bogo said, “there are reports of a church burning in Tundratown. Bergen Church, 1992 Burzum Avenue.”

“On it,” Judy replied, as she put the directions in her phone.

Judy and Nick walked back to their car and got in, heading right toward Tundratown.

“So,” Nick said, “Duke Weaselton again?”

“Maybe,” Judy said, “I swear, he’s a regular in this. Especially when it comes to arson.”

“Plus, of course this happens in Tundratown,” Nick said, “I mean, there are A LOT of Norwegians there.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Judy said, as they crossed into Tundratown. They continued to listen to Sabaton, thinking about last night.

“Oh look!” Nick shouted, as they turned onto Burzum avenue, “there it is.”

Judy Hopps slammed on the brakes, sending Nick Wilde flying forward (thankfully he was wearing his seatbelt so didn’t get injured). The two got out of the car. 

“So,” A nearby Lynx said to them, “you coming to investigate this?”

“Indeed,” Judy said.

“Well, I was walking around last night, after the Sabaton concert,” said the lynx, “and I look up and see that this church is burning. I immediately ran away.”

“What time,” Nick asked.

“Just about 11:45,” replied the lynx, “not long after the concert’s end.”

“Hmmm,” Judy Hopps said, as she wrote down the information, “thank you for your time.”

“Most certainly welcome,” replied the Lynx.

Hopps and Wilde then headed back to their cruiser.

“So, could be Duke Weaselton,” Nick said.

“Could be,” replied Judy.

The pair continued driving around Tundratown, being on the lookout for any suspicious activity.

“And speak of the fuckin' devil,” Nick Wilde said. As they looked out, they saw Duke Weaselton standing right there, selling fireworks. Judy and Nick got back out of the car.

“Okay okay okay,” Duke Weaselton said, “I swear, it was NOT ME this time.”

“Ya sure?” Nick asked.

“Your record suggests otherwise.”

“Ah dritt,” Weaselton said in Norwegian, “but seriously, the one that happened last night was NOT me.”

“I mean, I know you were at the Sabaton concert last night,” Judy said, “but the church was seen burning after the concert.”

“Yes it was, but I was not by the church when it was burning,” Duke said, “I was hanging out with Sabaton after the concert. I had VIP tickets to get drunk with them. The church had long been burned after I left.”

“Hmmmm,” Judy said, “Ya sure?”

“Yes, I swear, here are some pictures!” Duke pulled out his phone and showed a picture of him hanging with the band.

“Ya sure this is from last night?”

“Yes it stoatally is. See look, here is a picture from the band’s page.”

“Hmm,” Hopps said once again, “well, here is proof from the actual band. So the weasel is NOT guilty this time I guess.”

“Yeah it wasn’t him,” said an anonymous Wolverine who was walking around, “I was in the meet-and-greet last night as well. I saw Weaselton there. But, I’ve also heard some rumors. Apparently there is an Arctic Fox carrying around a flamethrower.”

“Okay then,” Judy Hopps replied, “thanks for the information.” Her and Nick got back into the car.

“What the fuck?” Nick said, “an Arctic Fox with a whole flamethrower? Who the fuck needs one of those?”

“An arsonist,” Judy replied.

Just then, a message from Chief Bogo came in on the intercom.

“Update,” he said, “potential arson suspect identified. Be on the lookout for an Arctic Fox with a flamethrower, an axe, spiky clothing, and face paint. Seen last night not too long after the church caught fire.”

“On it,” Judy replied.

“So, I guess it might be true,” Nick said, as he turned the car’s music on to play Alestorm’s No Grave But The Sea album, “never seen a suspect like this before.”

“And I thought this place was weird,” Judy said.

Just then, they rounded a corner and noticed. There was an arctic fox carrying a flamethrower and an axe. She was wearing spiky clothes and had corpse paint on her face, including and inverted cross.

“I think this might be the suspect,” Nick said.

“Let’s go,” Judy said.

They got out of the car and went right towards the arctic fox

“Hey!” Nick said, “put down the weapons and we can do this fast.”

“Ah, faen,” said the Vulpid nervously in Norwegian, “I guess ya got me.”


	2. The Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arresting the arson suspect Judy and Nick notice something about them and realized how similar they all are.

Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps approached the arctic fox as she slowly put down both of her weapons. They were surprised on how compliant the suspect was.   
“You have the right to remain silent,” Judy said, as she started to read off the rights.  
Nick got out the handcuffs and went right up to the arctic fox. However, as he was handcuffing her, he noticed a look in her face. He recognized this, as it was the same look he had as a child when he was muzzled, or anytime he saw muzzles. It was the same look he had when Manchas went savage, and when he nearly died. Now he knew why this particular suspect was so compliant. She was completely terrified of this arrest, and was trying her best to avoid harm. She remained silent this whole time, and an even closer examination revealed her to be trembling. As they walked her back into the car, Nick knew that he was going to talk with this suspect. He knew how she felt, just a kid in this serious predicament.  
“Suspect apprehended,” Hopps said into the intercom as they started the car. Right after she said that, she began thinking about the arctic fox as well. The look on the fox’s face was the same look she had as a child, being beaten up by Gideon Grey, her childhood bully, and when Bellwether had revealed herself to be behind the Night Howlers. This was not the look of a fierce criminal, but the look of a terrified newcomer. She new how the suspect felt as well, as she herself had come to the city hopeful, just to see her dreams crumble in front of her.  
As they drove back to the police station, Hopps and Wilde looked at each other in silence. The radio was kept off, and no one made any sound.  
Clawhauser was the first to see the suspect as Judy and Nick walked her back into the station. “Hey there!” he shouted happily, “another one caught. Plus, one I haven’t met before,” he then pulled out his phone, “Oh yeah, by the way, ya know the singer Gazelle, greatest singer of our lifetime, the Angel With Horns ya know. Well, watch this!” He played the dancing with Gazelle app.   
Suddenly, the suspect spoke.  
“Oh please,” she said, as she removed Clawhauser’s phone, “fucking shit music. I prefer real stuff like MAYHEM!” She shouted in a thick Norwegian accent, “jævla helvete.”  
Hopps, Wilde, and Clawhauser all looked at the suspect in surprise. They did not expect her to speak this suddenly, or this loud. They knew to say something in the interrogation room.  
“Okay then,” Clawhauser said nervously, “I guess this will have to come later.”  
“Hopps, Wilde,” Chief Bogo then said, “I see this must be the suspect. Indeed, an arctic fox with corpse paint, spikes, a flamethrower and even a Viking axe. Never seen one quite like this before. impressive indeed.”  
The suspect looked very nervously at Chief Bogo, afraid as to what would happen next. All she knew she might be put in prison for life. She would get a rusty cell with zero space, be beaten up by the larger animals, and may even die. Maybe it would be another animal who killed her, the prison guards, or herself. This was what she had heard about the Zootopian prisons. All her life. She had been warned about going to Zootopia and leaving her home, especially at her age. She continued to remain silent.  
“I know the feeling,” Bogo said, “must be a first timer. They always look like this. By the way I gotta go now,” he walked back to his office.  
Judy and Nick looked at the suspect, and then at each other. None of them had spoken since the arrest. Suddenly, Nick said the first word.  
“This one,” Nick said, “just look at her. Silent, trembling, completely terrified. It’s like I see her face and I see myself. She’s trying to hide herself in the face of a higher power. She doesn’t want anyone to see that they get to her. I mean, no one just concedes this easily, unless they are terrified of the charges they will face.”  
“Oh yes,” Judy then replied, “It’s like I see myself too. A newcomer from another place coming into a city that she’s never been. Must have been hopeful to arrive, just to see her dreams crushed. I see myself in her as well. All she probably wants is to have a good life. To get where they wanted to go.”  
“Must want to get somewhere,” Nick said, “I mean, she must be a musician of some time. Or someone who wants to be a musician, or someone who also just loves their music. She just looks like she is one. I mean, look at her face. Her clothes.”  
“Just like me,” Judy said, “I mean, not the musician part, but the whole moving to the city, thinking you can be anything, and trying to live your dream, at a young age. I mean, I’m just so scared for her.”  
“Me too,” Nick said.  
Upon hearing this, the suspect’s fear of what was going to happen diminished. She never thought these two to be so nice, yet feel for her as well. She began to feel a little bit of hope.


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde interrogate the suspect, and are provided with one interesting story.

Hopps and Wilde each pulled out two chairs in the interrogation room. The suspect sat on another chair handcuffed to the table.  
“So,” Judy said, “the Bergen church in Tundratown burned to the ground. You are the possible suspect. You gave up quickly. Did you really do it?”  
“Do whatever you want with me,” said the suspect in a thick Norwegian accent, “I did burn down that church. Arrest me, throw me in prison, I seriously don’t give a fuck anymore. It feels like something is over.”  
“Wow,” Nick said in a shocked manor, “you really did just admit to this whole thing. I mean, no one ever does this.”  
“I did admit to it. I don’t care. My life is perfectly over as I know it. I thought it would get better when I first came here. I thought I had a fresh start. But even that crumbled under my feet.”  
“So,” Judy said, “you came here?”  
“Yes I did. From Norway, Bergen to be exact.”  
“So,” Nick said, “guess you are one of those Norwegian immigrants. Why did you burn down that church?”  
“It’s a very long story,” said the suspect, “My name is Revi Hedensk. I was born in Bergen, Norway 21 years ago. As a young child, I was bullied throughout school. Some of it was about my species, the other was about me being autistic. When I was about 13, I was introduced to the world of Black Metal and immediately got hooked. Someone felt the way I felt, just by listening to it.”  
Nick and Judy looked at each other as Revi gave her monologue. They were becoming quite intrigued.  
“I took up drumming and dreamed of playing in a famous black metal band. I always wanted to tour the world. I though I had some hope. So, I joined some bands. Many of my friends were also in the scene. That is where my dreams started to die. I was treated horribly. Got told I couldn’t play and would never make it in the world. Told to just quit my dreams and die. The idea of an autistic female black metal arctic fox was often laughed at. I was fired from many bands because I apparently was “too immature” and apparently had no knowledge about the genre. I fell into a deep depression and felt like there was no way out. I just wanted to leave Bergen.”  
Revi’s speech was quite interesting now.  
“Once I heard about the scene in Tundratown, I immediately planned a move here. I packed all my belongings and moved right into a flat here in the city. I was finally going to become a famous Black Metal drummer. I would finally tour the world. My life was finally starting before my eyes. I bought a drumkit and added so many extra parts. I was ready.”  
Judy and Nick became even more attentive.  
“Now, however, it was even worse. I was kicked out of so many bands. All of my audition taped were turned down. I tried making my own music but was told that I would never be good. The idea of an Autistic Female Arctic Fox in Black Metal was still laughed at. I just wanted to die.”  
The pair listened more carefully.  
“Last nights Sabaton show was a bright spot, but a familiar face had seen me afterwards and told me that I would never make it. Said I would never be more than just a nobody arctic fox that came here to follow my dreams, just to see them crumble right before me. I finally had the last straw. I had planned to do this the entire night, and I did. I burned down that church. It was a last ditch effort to make myself visible in the Tundratown scene.”  
Judy and Nick were silent now. They had never seen a suspect like this.  
“So do whatever you want with me. Lock me up, kill me. I do not care anymore at all.”  
Judy was finally the first to speak, “That was a lot. We’ve never had a suspect like you, and I mean that in a good way. Just to ask, did you plan this?”  
“Yes I planned this out,” Revi said, “I knew it was the 25th anniversary of the Fantoft church burning in Bergen. I knew I would probably be arrested but hoped for good treatment. In Norway, I only had one encounter with the cops, and it wasn’t so bad. I have friends who have been in the prisons. Told me that Norwegian prisons are like hotel rooms and the system helped re-habilitate them. I was also told that the prisons here were dingy and the sentences harsh. I was told that I may be killed in an encounter with the cops. Told most of them were very intolerant and did more harm than good. That is why I was so compliant; I was afraid that something would happen to me.”  
“Well,” Nick said, “consider yourself lucky. We have been known for being nicer than the entire squad. It would be a completely different story had you been caught by someone else maybe. The two of us have been trying to make the system more just. It has worked a bit, but not as much as we hoped.”  
“Oh thank you so much,” said Revi, “please keep trying. I never knew I would actually find myself liking the company of two officers, but I guess I do now. I’m still afraid of what will happen. I don’t know how long I’ll stay licked up. In Norway, the maximum sentence is only 21 years, but I will probably be here longer than that.”  
“Okay,” Judy said, “we have both been through something similar to what you’ve been through. We’ve had our dark times. Not as dark as this though. You’ll definitely get time in the prison, but because of this, we will try to help make it more of a reform than a punishment. It is already starting to happen. Hopefully, after this, it will. I mean, you’re just a kid, so your sentence will be lighter than usual. You don’t need a big punishment, you need help.”  
“You’re not okay,” Nick said, “but that’s just okay.”  
A slight smile started to form on Revi’s face. She had never received treatment like this. It felt like she was back in Norway as a younger child. She really hoped that she would be out of prison in two years instead of twenty, and completely changed as well.


	4. The New Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick are still thinking about Revi's speech, and many others are now hoping for a new justice system, akin to Nordic countries. The two are also assigned to go to the hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otter’s note: Tanks for the good reviews. PS the new Brand Of Sacrifice album fucking rips! Also, Judy Hopps swearing because she’s in love with Nick. Also she is a metalhead and so is Nick Wilde.

The next day, Judy and Nick got back into their car and headed towards the police station. The previous day, after the case, all they could think about was Revi. Her story was the most interesting they heard. Nick knew how much he could relate, being a fox as well. Judy also felt the story, as she had was female and arrived from a new location with hope in her eyes. Alister Otterton would probably relate as well because he was autistic.  
Otter’s note: I have autism as well, so this isn’t ableist.  
“So,” Judy said, “about Revi.”  
“Never did I find myself liking someone in Zootopia this much,” Nick said, “police or criminal. Plus the fact that she gave the horns in her mugshot. Total badass.”  
“Never have I ever heard someone just confess the whole thing during interrogation. I mean, that caused a court hearing to happen this same day.”   
“Plus now,” Nick said, “I’ve been reading about the justice system in Norway. I mean, 21 years max. No life sentence. Prison cells are nicer than most of the apartments in this city. Plus it is like a whole rehab program. I’m intrigued.”  
“Maybe,” Judy then said, “with Revi’s hearing, a new law may be passed to change the justice system here and make it more like Norway. I mean, we have had some progress, but it has been slow.”  
“I mean, hopefully, we can finally do this. And also make it similar to Finnish prisons with no gates or locks and everyone is free to move about.”  
“Ah Nick,” Judy replied, “you and your Finnish Fetish.”  
“C’mon,” Nick said, “you know that I’m part Finnish. You know that my mother comes from there. Plus it is a fucking kick-ass country. Most metal bands per capita, unless being overtaken by Tundratown. I mean, they even got a dinosaur metal band for children. Kaikki rakeet Suomi!”  
The two then laughed with each other.  
As they arrived back at the police station, they were immediately greeted again by officer Clawhauser.  
“So,” Clawhauser said, “The Norwegian. She seems very interesting. I mean, we’ve never had someone like her before. I also now learned about all of this Norwegian Justice System stuff. We could definitely do it here.”  
“Yeah, that’s what we’re hoping,” Judy replied, “she also told us that she will tell everyone about the justice system during the hearing today.”  
“Well, sounds like good news on making change,” Clawhauser then replied, “Also, I’ve started to listen to more black metal as well. I even got this new sign!” He then revealed a sign that he put on his desk that said “TRVE KVLT”.  
“Sick,” Judy said.  
“Hope to see ya at more shows now,” Nick then said.  
“Hopps! Wilde!” Chief Bogo then yelled from a distance, “need to speak to you.”  
“Oh fuck,” Judy said, “what is it now.”  
The two walked over to his office.  
“So,” Chief Bogo then said, “no trouble this time. Don’t worry.”  
“Then what is it?” Nick asked.  
“Revi’s hearing is today, and she requested for both of you to appear.”  
“Oh great!” Judy then said.  
“I think she really needs company,” Nick then replied, “we’re glad to be there.”  
“Plus,” Chief Bogo then said, “I’ve looked into the Norwegian prisons more, and now I think it is really time. I’m suggesting a new law to create a justice system more like Norway. Also, I’ve listened to more black metal and bought this new poster. Yes, I do know that they are actually Swedish.”  
Judy and Nick then looked up to realize that Chief Bogo had a Dark Funeral poster on his wall.  
“It’s going to be at the court pretty soon, so better get into your car right now.”  
The two left the office and got into their squad car.  
“So,” Judy said, “maybe, because of her, we will finally get some reform in the justice system.”  
“Yeah,” Nick said, “just like the Nordic countries. Prisons like Norway and also like Finland.”  
“Shut up about Finland!” Judy said jokingly.  
“Never,” Nick replied, “Oh yeah, and by the way, I would definitely try to be in a band with Revi, if only I could play any instruments.”  
“Yeah me too,” Judy replied, “Betcha she’s a kick-ass drummer.”  
“Also to hear she was at our Sabaton show,” Nick said, “very interesting. Wonder if she’s ever been at other shows as well.”  
“Could be,” Judy replied, “We’ve ran into so many familiar faces at shows. I mean, who would ever think we would see Flash at a Kreator show. I would have expected him to be more into doom metal.”  
“I mean, he still is,” Nick said, “but he’s a thrasher too.”  
“Plus, I could feel myself in Revi’s shoes. Being female and coming from another place. Plus being told I would never make it. I feel for her a lot. She’s only 21, she’s just a kid.”  
“Same,” Nick said, “being a fox and all. Though there are plenty in the metal scene. Not as many as Martens though. I swear, 99.99 percent of all metal musicians are martens.”  
“Plus otters. A whole plethora of them in the scene as well,” Judy said.  
“Makes sense,” Nick said, “I mean mustelids are the most prominent in metal. But us canids like Revi are only second behind.”  
“But any species can get into metal,” Judy said, “and all SHOULD be into metal as well.”  
“Fuck yeah,” Nick replied before giving the horns.  
The two arrived at the courthouse.


End file.
